Spin The Bottle and Shake It
by Blue M-Inc
Summary: Ok, I had to repost. (>'.')> - Everybody's over Kurama's, studying until Kuwabara suggests to play spin the bottle. Really bad matches made. Its been awhile since last update and FINALLY IT'S DONE!
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hi folks. I've seen lots of Truth or Dare fics here but not any spin the bottle. ^-^ Hope you like it. Review please.

Spin The Bottle

Chapter 1 - Hiei wants to play?

Yusuke: Guys, lets play a game!

Kuwabara: Yeah!

Kurama: Um, I thought we were supposed to be studying.

Keiko: Yeah.

Kuwabara: Studying is boring, we've been studying for hours! *slams book close*

Yusuke: Yeah!

Keiko/Kurama: *shrugs and closes books*

Kuwabara: Lets play hide-n-go seek!

Yusuke: That's a stupid kiddy game.

Kurama: I agree.

Kuwabara: Well we're not old people! Hell we're not even 21 yet.

Yusuke: But we're not 15 either.

Keiko: Lets play a college game. ^-^

Everybody but Keiko: Like?

Keiko: Um, um.. truth or dare! *jumps in the air with her hands up*

Everybody but Keiko: *falls over*

Yusuke: That game's stupid. *remembers being dared to dress up in a mini skirt* ::that was from someone's t or d fanfic::

Keiko: Oh, is it because you had to wear that mini skirt and do the hokey pokey? *giggles*

Yusuke: Oh shut up! *gets slapped by Keiko*

Kuwabara: Come on! Ooo! I know, lets play spin the bottle.

Everybody: Yeah!

Keiko: But we need more people.

Kurama: Indeed.. more girls.

Yusuke: Yes, call Botan and Shizuru!

Kuwabara: My sister!?!? No way!

Kurama: What about Yukina?

Kuwabara: YEAH! And Yusuke's mother.

Everybody but Yusuke: *laughs*

Yusuke: GRR!!! *tackles Kuwabara*

Kurama: I'll get Hiei.

Everybody but Kurama: *freezes*

Yusuke: You know Hiei isn't going to play!

Kurama: You're right. But take chances.

Keiko: I'll call Botan and Yukina!

Yusuke: And Shizuru!

Everybody but Yusuke: *looks at Yusuke*

Kuwabara: Man you really want my sister to come, you sure you don't have a crush on her or something?

Yusuke: I don't like women that smoke! *tackles Kuwabara again*

Keiko: *calls Botan Yukina and Shizuru*

~*~15 minutes

Kurama: *brings Hiei over to his house*

Hiei: Hn. What am I doing here?

Kurama: We're going to play spin the bottle.

Hiei: A game?

Everybody but Hiei: O.o Yeah?

Hiei: Ok.

Everybody but Hiei: o.o You're really going to play?

Hiei: It might be fun.

Yusuke/Kuwabara: *laughs thinking about Hiei kissing somebody*

Hiei: Hn? *looks around innocently*

Kurama: Nothing Hiei. *chuckles*

Keiko: *giggles*

Hiei: o.O

Botan: *comes in the window on oar*

Kurama: Hey no oars in the house!

Botan: o.O *makes oar go poof* Gomen?

Kurama: ^-^ Arigatou.

Botan: Hey everyone! *throws up peace sign*

Keiko: Hi Botan! *throws peace sign up too*

Yusuke: *copies Keiko and gets slapped*

Hiei: *smirks* Please tell me Yukina isn't coming.

Kuwabara: She is! And she's sitting beside me. *opens spot between himself and Yusuke*

Hiei: Hn!!!

Yusuke: Uh, where's Shiz-

Shizuru: *walks in Kurama's room* Hey guys. What's up?

Kuwabara: *crosses arms and mumbles* Why did you have to invite my stupid sister?

Shizuru: What did you say!? *gets in Kuwabara's face*

Kuwabara: Nothing now sit down! *gets backhanded by Shizuru and balls up*

Yusuke/Hiei: *laughs out loud*

Botan: *sits between Kurama and Hiei*

Hiei: Hn.. *crosses arms*

Shizuru: *sits between Hiei and Kuwabara*

Botan Hiei Shizuru

Kurama Kuwabara

Keiko *spot for Yukina*

Yusuke

Kuwabara: Hmm where's my darling snaps? *connects to Yukina through mind*

Hiei: Darling snaps!? *goes for Kuwabara but Botan holds on to his cloak*

Botan: Gomen! *lets go before he attacks*

Hiei: *goes for Kuwabara again but Shizuru holds on to his cloak*

Shizuru: Yeah go on.

Hiei: *sits back in his spot quietly* Hmph!

~*~5 minutes

Yukina: *walks in and gets hugged soon as door is opened* Ugh!

Kuwabara: My darling has arrived! *tries to kiss Yukina on the cheek as she pulls back*

Hiei: Hn! Keep your dirty lips off of her! *gets a loose from Shizuru*

Shizuru: *whistles really loud* SIT DOWN!

Everybody: *hurries to sit down even Hiei*

Shizuru: What the hell are we doing anyway?

Botan: Yeah.

Kuwabara: Playing spin the bottle! *grins and tries to kiss Yukina*

Hiei: Hn!!! *sits between Kuwabara and Yukina*

Shizuru: Hell no! I'm not playing that damn game!

Keiko: Oh come on Shizuru, I have a whole pack of Winston cigarettes! *shakes it in her face*

Yusuke: o.O You smoke?!?

Keiko: ^-^ *takes one out and smokes then passes one to Shizuru*

Yusuke: EHHHH!!!! *spits and gets slapped*

Kurama: HEY no spitting in my room! hope you're going to get that-

Guys except for Kurama: Shut up!

Kurama: -.-

Girls: Awww.

Yusuke: Lets get the game started!

Yukina: *whispers to Kuwabara* What if the bottle lands on two guys???

A/n: Lol. Review.


	2. Sloppy Kisses

A/n: I didn't want to answer Yukina's question, I'll let the chapter answer itself. Please, please, please review!

Spin The Bottle and Shake It

Chapter 2 - Sloppy Kisses

Everybody: *stares at the bottle silently*

Yusuke: I'll spin god damnit! *spins the bottle and lands on Shizuru*

Shizuru: o.o *spins bottle and lands on Kuwabara*

Everybody: O.O!!!!

Keiko: Woah! *giggles with a blush* No way that's happening.

Shizuru: *wipes away sweat* Thank god. *spins bottle again and lands on herself, then again and lands on Kurama*

Everybody but Shizuru and Kurama: Woo ^-^ *laughs*

Kurama: O.O

Shizuru: *grabs Kurama's collar and French kisses for 5 seconds*

Kurama: X_x

Everybody but Kurama: *laughs at Kurama's expression*

Botan: Do we have to kiss for that long???

Keiko: Yes!

Yusuke: Hell no!

Keiko: *looks at Yusuke* That takes the fun out of it. C'mon, 5 second limited.

Yusuke: Fine.

Yukina: Shizuru enjoyed that didn't you? ^-^ *leans back away from a mad Shizuru* Just kidding.

Kuwabara: Kurama spin the bottle!

Kurama: *spins the bottle and lands on Yusuke*

Yusuke: *spins the bottle and lands on Hiei*

Hiei: HN!!!!

Girls: *laughs out loud*

Kuwabara and Kurama: o.O

Yusuke: What the f-!?! No way, that isn't right!

Keiko: Yusuke just spin again.

Yusuke: *spins again and lands back on Hiei* o.o; *spins and lands on Yukina*

Yukina: *blushes*

Kuwabara: What!?!? No way!!!! *stands up in front of Yukina*

Shizuru: Sit down idiot it's a game! *jerks Kuwabara's shirt*

Yusuke: *sticks tongue out at Kuwabara and kiss Yukina for five long seconds while Kuwabara and Hiei twist up*

Keiko: Oh Yusuke, you never kissed me like that!

Yusuke: How about now? *tries to kiss Keiko but gets slapped*

Kurama: Spin the bottle Yusuke!

Yusuke: *spins and lands on Shizuru again*

Shizuru: *cigarette falls out of mouth* No fair!

Kuwabara: *makes a funny face at her and gets slapped*

Shizuru: *spins bottle and lands on Keiko*

Everybody but Keiko and Shizuru: O.O!!!

Yusuke: Aw man, this is going to be good! *rubs hands together*

Keiko: Not fair! You guys didn't have to kiss.

Yusuke: Because it's not a pretty sight with two guys kissing each other.

Shizuru: Neither is girls as much but oh what the hell, I did it before once I'll do it again. *grabs Keiko's school uniform collar and frenches*

Yusuke: O.O Oh my god! *jumps up and down*

Kuwabara: Woah Shizuru! Are you a lesbian!?!? *gets slapped by Shizuru while she kisses Keiko* 

Kurama: *shakes head and laugh*

Hiei: Hn.. That is pathetic and disgusting!

Shizuru: Whatever! *sits back and smokes another cigarette*

Botan: Keiko your spin!

Keiko: *spins bottle and lands on herself, then again and lands on Kuwabara*

Yusuke: WHAT!?

Kuwabara: O.o *laughs insanely then looks around to see everyone staring*

Keiko: Eww. I mean.. OH MY! *squishes face up looking at Kuwabara*

Yusuke: Go on Keiko, isn't bothering me a bit. *looks at fingernails with a smirk*

Kuwabara: *leans forward as Keiko slowly leans forward and makes lip contact as the other girls scream*

Keiko: *turns her back and scratches her tongue*

Kuwabara: *sprays more mint spray in his mouth*

Yukina: Spin Kuwa-chan!

Kuwabara: Ok my sweet darling angel of earth, wind and fire.. of all goddesses! *spins and lands on Hiei*

Hiei: *stares at bottle for a few seconds then spins and lands on Kuwabara*

Everybody but Kuwabara and Hiei: *LAUGHS THEIR HEADS OFF*

Hiei: Hn! *jumps up and backs away*

Keiko: Hiei it's ok, you just spin again.

Hiei: *heart rate returns to regular pulse, then spins the bottle and lands on Botan*

Everybody but Botan and Hiei: *silent and confused of their expressions*

Botan: o.o *silent*

Hiei: Hn!! *eyes get wider*

Kurama: ^-^

Keiko: Go on Botan!

Shizuru: Your first kiss.

Botan: It isn't my first kiss....

Shizuru: Oh.. WELL ANYWAYS! *slaps Botan on the back and grabs Hiei's cloak*

Botan and Hiei: *does a bad French*

Everybody but Botan and Hiei: *laughs at Hiei's face while he's being kissed*

Hiei: O.O! *lets loose and gasped for air* I'll never do that again! *gets up and sits out of the circle*

Kurama: But Hiei, I'll give you your.. *looks around* you know.

Hiei: Forget it Kurama, I can go get my own! *jumps out window*

Keiko: Spin the bottle Botan, spin, spin, spin!

Botan: *spins and lands on Kurama*

Kurama: *spins and lands on Botan*

Keiko: Yes!!!! *jumps up happily*

Botan and Kurama: *blushes at each other*

Yusuke: *smirks* This should be good.

Shizuru: *waits impatiently for them to kiss*

Kurama: *grabs Botan and kisses her*

Botan: O.O!!

Keiko: *laughs*

Yukina: Aw. ^-^

Shizuru: *grins wickedly*

Yusuke: Uh.. ok guys, five seconds.

Kurama and Botan: *still kissing*

Keiko: Erm.. Botan?

Kurama and Botan: *still kissing*

Yukina and Shizuru: ^-^

Kuwabara: *day dreams about him kissing Yukina like that*

Botan: *pulls back but can't lose Kurama's grip* O.O!!

Keiko: *runs up and pulls Botan away* Erm.. Kurama, times up! ^-^

Kurama: Oh.. X_x'

Everybody but Botan and Kurama: *laughs*

Kuwabara: Spin Botan!

Hiei: *sits back down in his spot because he couldn't get any ice cream from the polar*

Botan: *spins and lands herself* O.o *spins again and lands on Yusuke* 

Yukina: I find it interesting the bottle keeps doing that....

Yusuke: *not paying attention to the bottle but on his fingernails notices everyone looking at him* What?

Keiko: ^-^ *points at the bottle*

Yusuke: *looks to see the end pointing at him* AH!!!

Botan: *grins*

Yusuke: O.o *gets pulled into a kiss* X_x

Keiko: *smiles and kisses Yusuke for no reason*

Yusuke: X_x

Shizuru: *grabs Yusuke and kisses him for no reason*

Yusuke: X_x

Yukina: *pecks Yusuke just to keep the chain going*

Yusuke: X_x

Kuwabara: *gets jealous and kisses Yukina, then grabs Yusuke*

Kuwabara and Yusuke: *pauses face to face* AHHHH!!!!! *attacks*

Girls except for Yukina: *grabs Kurama and kisses him*

Kurama: X_x

Hiei: What the hell is wrong with humans? *jumps back out the window* 

Yukina: Hiei! Wait, come back we're not done playing. *follows Hiei*

A/n: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!


	3. Self Insert

A/n: Just a reminder to review! :)

Spin The Bottle and Shake It

Chapter 3 - Self Insert

After everybody settled down,

Kuwabara: *looks around* Where's my Yukina?

Yusuke: I don't know. Who cares? *lays back tired from the fight*

Kuwabara: Who cares!? I do! And.. everybody does too! Right?

Botan Keiko Shizuru: *looks at Kuwabara with a serious look*

Kurama: Of course we do. *smiles*

Kuwabara: Uh yeah! Urameshi see. *grins*

Yusuke: Whatever. *yawns*

Everybody but Yusuke: *yawns*

Yusuke: *sighs*

Everybody but Yusuke: *sighs*

Yusuke: *glances around suspiciously* 

Everybody but Yusuke: *glances around suspiciously *

Yusuke: *sticks finger up nose and watches to see who does the same*

Everybody but Yusuke: Eww!

Yusuke: *smirks*

Yukina: *walks in pulling a pissed Hiei by the hand* See Hiei, everyone's calmed down. Now please stay.

Hiei: *sighs* Hn...

Kuwabara: *runs over to Yukina and hugs her* Oh Yukina I missed you so!!!

Yukina: *grins* Uh I missed you too Kuwabara?

Hiei: *curses aloud*

Shizuru: *rolls eyes* Ok so what we gonna do now?

Kurama: Hmm! I know! *walks out room*

Botan: *sneaks behind and follows him*

Everybody in the room: o.o *looks at each other*

Keiko: Wonder where she went.

Shizuru: *smirked and followed them*

~*~5 minutes

Shizuru: *runs back inside Kurama's room panting and breathing hard* Oh my god!

Everybody in room: O.o What? What?! *jumps up from boring conversations*

Shizuru: *glances around to see if Kurama and Botan was in the room yet and whispers* Kurama and Botan are down stairs making out on the kitchen counter!

Keiko Yukina: ^-^

Yusuke: o.O Kurama?

Kuwabara: *mumbles*

Hiei: That's sick, who wanted to know that!?!

Keiko: Oh Hiei, it's so sweet.

Kurama: *walks back in room* Popcorn! *grins*

Everybody but Kurama: *looks at Shizuru confused as she winked at them*

Kurama: Um?

Keiko: *gets up and takes bowl from Kurama and whispers* We know what you did.

Kurama: Huh? *looks at everyone as they looked back* Hmm.. where's Botan?

Keiko: *looks over to Yukina with a smirk*

Shizuru: *walks up to Kurama and slaps him on the shoulder* Hah, you know where she is.

Kurama: I do?

Shizuru: *grits teeth* Yes.

Kurama: Oh um, ok.

Yusuke: Way to go Kurama.

Kurama: What is everyone talking about!?

Botan: *walks room in with sodas and hair messed up*

Everybody but Kurama: *gasp!*

Keiko: It was true! *hugs Botan and congratulates her*

Yukina: ^-^

Shizuru: What you think I was lying? *puts her cigarette out* Hah!

Kuwabara: Well uh yeah. You always lie.

Shizuru: *slaps Kuwabara*

Botan: Congratulations for what??? *looks around innocently*

Keiko: *points to hair*

Botan: Oh sorry it's a mess. *rubs hair down* It was a rough ride!

Everybody but Kurama: O.O!!!

Kuwabara: Woah now, Botan.. uh, thanks for sharing?

Botan: Um.. you're welcome? ^-^ *hands sodas to everyone*

Keiko: You really did it huh?

Botan: What!?!?! Did what???

Shizuru: Oh Kurama told us about you and him getting it on in the kitchen!

Kurama: O.O What!?

Botan: What!? You told them we got it on in the kitchen!?

Kurama: Huh? *gets whacked by oar* OUCH! Hey now! I didn't say anything about that Shizuru and you know it.

Botan: *looks at Shizuru confused*

Everybody: *looks at Shizuru as she whistles*

Kuwabara: *mumbles* Told you she was lying...

Shizuru: *jumps up and beats Kuwabara up*

Hiei: Hn. Kick his ass! *laughs*

Yukina: Hiei... Shizuru! *tries to pull Shizuru off of Kuwabara*

Yusuke: *laughs his heart out*

Keiko: *pushes Yusuke to help stop the fighting*

Botan: Can we just play the game more!?

Keiko: We're not playing anymore are we?

Yusuke: Oh come on, punking out now? *rolls eyes and gets whacked*

Kuwabara: *rubs face* Uh I know, lets play "Kuwabara says!"

Yukina: How do you play it Kuwa-chan? ^-^

Kuwabara: You do what Kuwabara says if he says "Kuwabara says"

Yukina: *didn't get what he said*

Yusuke: Oh yeah suuure lets play that! I'm sure it'll be fun. *sarcasm*

Kuwabara: Ok! Kuwabara says-

Yusuke: Kuwabara says shut the-

Keiko: Yusuke! *glares*

Yusuke: *sighs*

Hiei: Kuwabara says be a baka like himself!

Kuwabara: No actually Kuwabara says be a short little shrimp like you!

Botan: I think Kuwabara should say dance! ^-^

Keiko: No I think Kuwabara should say sing. u_u

Yukina: We can do Karaoke! *clasps hands together*

Kuwabara: Yes Yukina!

Hiei: No way..

Yukina: How about everybody?

Botan Shizuru Yusuke Kurama: *turns blue under eyes*

Keiko: Excellent idea! We can get Kurama's radio.

Kurama: I don't have a radio.

Hiei: *plays with a radio hiding behind Kurama and accidentally blasts the music on*

Everybody but Hiei: HIEI!!!! O.O

Hiei: Oh shut up. Look he has a radio. *holds radio innocently*

Kuwabara: Hey you don't tell me *looks at Yukina* or Yukina to shut up!

Keiko: *clears throat*

Kuwabara: Or Keiko!

Botan: *tugs Kuwabara's sleeve*

Kuwabara: What? *looks at her dumbfounded*

Botan: Gr! *whacks him with oar*

Kuwabara: Ouch! *sticks tongue out at Botan with a glare then turns to Hiei* But you can tell everyone to shut up.

Shizuru: Oh really? Kuwabara just wait till kasaan leaves t-

Kuwabara: Like Shizuru! *hides behind Yukina*

Shizuru: *growls but is held back by Hiei*

Hiei: *smacks himself and then charges for Kuwabara* Would you get away from Yukina for just a second!

Botan: *sighs* I'M BORED!!

Yusuke: Then go make out on the counter with Kurama!

Kuwabara: *laughs and then hides behind Yukina again*

Botan: *blushes* I say we play truth or dare.

Keiko: Yeah see! That's not a kiddy game, how about it?

Shizuru: Ok me first, Keiko.. truth or dare?

Keiko: Dare! ^-^

Shizuru: I dare you to play more spin the bottle.

Keiko: Ugh...

Kuwabara: That was a stupid dare..

Shizuru: Shut up before I dip your head in French dressing!!!! *clenches fist*

Yusuke Hiei Kurama: *laughs*

Keiko Botan: *giggles*

Kuwabara: *mumbles something under breath*

Shizuru: Now, PLAY MORE SPIN THE BOTTLE LIKE I SAID!

A/n: Ok now's your chance to join the game. **The first 6 people** who review and wants to add in a character will luckily be able to kiss one of the YYH cast! Just give me your info like this:

Name: (Please make a name like Chintzy and not your pen name)

Personality: (What character is your made up character like? Hiei? Botan? Yukina?)

And if you want to kiss a certain person you shouldn't tell me cause I'll get it twisted, just by luck you'll kiss your person and **I won't make you kiss the same sex unless you want to and you have to say so**! ^-^ So hurry and review!!!!


	4. Hello Strangers

A/n: Ok, since I'm not a mean person and I like to write a lot.. I accepted more than 6 people and if you reviewed too late.. then I guess I can make another chapter. Cool, eh? Read and review!

Spin The Bottle and Shake It

Chapter 4 - Hello Strangers

Hiei: Hmph. Woman you don't tell me what to do.

Shizuru: Did you say something Hiei?

Hiei: *looks away with arms crossed*

*door bell rings*

Kurama: Who could that be? Couldn't be Kasaan or Shuichi. *walks to get door*

Yusuke: Well Botan, aren't you going to follow him? (**:|**

Botan: Yusuke!!

Keiko: Yusuke that's enough. 

Yusuke: You know Keiko, I'm tired of you always going against me when I'm just trying to have fun. *elbows her in the hip*

Keiko: Well grow up and stop playing around so much!

Kuwabara: But Keiko isn't that what we're playing a game for?

Keiko: *sweat drops* Uh a heh. Right!

Kurama: *runs in room and shuts door* That was close.

Everybody but Kurama: What?

Kurama: Nothing. ^-^' *pushes on door harder as a girl screams*

Kuwabara: Who is it Kurama? A girl? Let her in! *runs over and tosses Kurama from the door*

Yukina: Hmph!

Girl: *walks inside of room and smiles at everyone with a peace sign* Hi!

Everybody else: Hi?

Kurama: Why hi there! ^-^

Girl: ^-^ *sits beside Kurama and Keiko*

Keiko: Who are you???

Girl: I'm Hitomi!! *throws hands up*

Yusuke: Uh yeah.. and how do you know any of us?

Hitomi: Um.. *hesitates and grabs Kurama* I went to school with him!

Kurama: o.o Um?

Yusuke: Ok, what school was it then?

Hitomi: *slaps Yusuke on the back* Duh!

Yusuke: Duh.. what?

Hitomi: Meiou High! *spots radio behind Kurama*

Kurama: Hmm.. what class?

Hitomi: Oh Kurama *fumbles with radio* You know what class. *blasts radio on "The Anthem" and goes wild*

Everybody but Hitomi: O.o

Kurama: *turns radio down some*

Hiei: Oh c'mon. You shout at me for blasting it on and then don't at her?

Kurama: Well I don't even I mean, well erm.. Lets play!

Shizuru: Yeah! Now I knew somebody had to like my kissing skills.

Hiei: What were you saying K-

Kurama: *spins bottle and lands on Keiko*

Keiko: *spins bottle and lands on Hiei*

Yusuke Keiko Hiei: O.O

Yukina: ^-^

Botan: Oh go on Keiko! *wink*

Keiko: Hush Botan!

Hiei: Oh no.. nuh-uh! *tries running by jumping out the window but Shizuru grabs him and pins him on the floor* Grr! Get off of me you baka!

Kuwabara: *laughs goofily in the background*

Shizuru: *holds on as tight as she can* Come on girl! Hurry!

Keiko: *giggles and runs over to kiss Hiei while he's being pinned down*

Yusuke: *growls*

Kurama Botan Yukina: *laughs*

Hiei: *shoves Shizuru and Keiko off* Grr! *pulls bandanna off* STUPID NINGENS!!!

Kurama: Hiei! *stands up in front of everyone. Calm down.

Hiei: *breathes harder until he suddenly starts to calm down* For now on nobody touch me!

Hitomi: *giggles at Hiei's serious and evil tone* 

Hiei: What do you think is so damn funny!? *gets in Hitomi's face as she suddenly stops laughing*

Kuwabara: No need to be going outrageous! They were just trying to have fun you little no good excuse for a demon! *gets in front of Hitomi*

Hiei: Ok, that's it!!! *ATTACKS!!!*

Yukina: Hiei! No! *pulls Hiei off as he keeps attacking*

Hiei: Stupid ningen I'll show your ass not to try to face a demon! *punches him in lightning speed*

Yukina: HIEI I ORDER YOU TO STOP!

Hiei: *eyes widen as he freezes in place* Huh..

Yukina: *helps Kuwabara stand as he go coo-coo*

Hiei: *sighs and sits back down*

Yusuke: *laughs*

Kurama: Look at my room! Who's going to-

Everybody else: Whatever..

Kuwabara: Spin the damn bottle shrimp! *glares*

Hiei: *glares and grabs bottle-- tries to whack Kuwabara with it*

Keiko: *whispers over to Hitomi* Better watch it, Hiei's dangerous.

Hiei: *spins the bottle so fast it won't stop and watches innocently*

Everybody else but Kuwabara: *watches with a small smile*

*bottle lands on Yukina*

Yukina: *spins bottle and lands on Hiei* 

Everybody but Yukina: O.O!!!

Yukina: o.O

Kurama: Uh oh...

Yukina: Uh oh what?

Hiei: *taps bottle as it spins more and lands on Botan*

Botan: Ack!

Yukina: o.O

Keiko: *sticks tongue out* Na na!

Botan: *looks at Yukina*

Yukina: *looks back and nods a small nod*

Everybody else: *stares waiting for a move*

Botan Yukina: *leans forward until lip contact*

Kuwabara: WOO!!! *laughs*

Hiei: *rolls eye and turns away*

Kurama Yusuke: *smirks*

Keiko: Ok! Spin Botan!

Botan: *spins and lands on Kurama*

Kurama: Every time you spin it lands on me most the time. ^-^ *spins and lands on Hitomi as she grins cheerfully*

Hitomi: Yay!

Everybody else: o.o *whispers to each other about the new person*

Hitomi: *grabs Kurama and Frenches him then blushes*

Kurama: *blushes too*

Girls: Aw look at Kurama-kun blushing!

Kurama: *turns almost as red as his hair*

Girl: *pants and falls through Kurama's window* 

Everybody: O.O *leans backwards*

Girl: *jumps up to feet* HI!

Yusuke: Who the freak is this Kurama???

Kurama: Um..

Girl: None of your business! But if you really wanna know, I'm Amori a.k.a. BD!

Yusuke: That still doesn't answer my question. *rolls eyes*

BD: I only answer questions I feel like answering!

Keiko: ^-^ Finally someone who can punk Yusuke out!

BD: Shucks, I'm not that mean!

Yukina: ^-^

BD: *looks at Yukina* Nor that nice.. o.O But um anyways! I'm uh-..uh KUWABARA'S FOURTH COUSIN!

Everybody else: *gasp!*

Yusuke: Funny, I didn't know Kuwabara had cousins.

Kuwabara: You also don't know that I have uncles and aunts. *looks at BD* Really!?!? Tell aunty I said Hi!

BD: o.O

Hitomi: I wanna play more!

BD Hitomi: *looks at each other* She don't look familiar..

Hitomi: Um.. I'm Hitomi! *throws up peace sign*

BD: Yeah! ^-^ I'm Amori, call me BD though.

Kurama: *spins bottle unnoticeably*

BD: You know cause I like BD better and- *sees everyone looking at her impatiently* What!?

Botan: Your turn to spin. ;)

BD: Already??? *spins and lands on Yukina-- gets ready to spin again*

Yusuke: Woah, woah wait a minute.. what are you doing?

BD: What are you talking about.. *thinks* HELL NO! *jumps up* I am not kissing another girl! That's j-

Keiko: Spin again BD.

BD: *shuts up all of a sudden spins again with a grin as it lands on Yusuke*

Yusuke: *studying his nails again and biting them notices everyone looking at him* Aw freak. Who I gotta kiss now? *doesn't look*

Botan: *gets in Yusuke's face* BD!!!!!!

Yusuke: *screams* NO!!!!

BD: *crosses arms*

Keiko: Go on Yusuke!

Yusuke: You all can go hump a tree! *gets grabbed by the shirt collar and gets a rough kiss then gets shoved backwards*

Hiei: *snickers*

Yusuke: Don't ever-! *shuts up when BD glares at him*

Hitomi: Don't glare at Yusuke like that. ^-^

BD: *glares at Hitomi*

Hitomi: Ok! *waves hands innocently* Glare at him! ^-^'

BD: *glares at Yusuke again*

Yusuke: *ignores BD and spins again as it lands on Hiei*

Hiei: *growls and spins the bottle as it lands on BD*

Hitomi: No fair!

Hiei: *kisses BD without saying anything and sits back silently as everyone stares*

BD: o.o *silence*

Everybody else: Oh I think Hiei likes B-

Hiei: Oh shut up! I don't like anybody. I HATE YOU ALL!

Yukina: o.O You don't mean that Hiei do you? *looks with sad eyes*

Hiei: Hn!! No Yukina! No.

Yukina: *smiles at Hiei as he gets ready to smile but stops himself in front of everyone else*

BD: MY SPIN! *spins bottle* You know we should play spin the oar. *lands on Kuwabara*

Kuwabara: WOO FINALLY! *spins and lands on Botan*

Keiko: *laughs her ass of at Botan* Taste the old mint breath like I did and think it's funny! *sticks tongue out*

Botan: *laughs nervously* Um, I think I have to go because George's getting ready to eat my muffin.

Everybody else: *silence*

Botan: Oh forget it! I can't do sarcasm! *gets kissed while eyes are closed and screams when finished and falls out as the other girls except Yukina are laughing and screaming in ew*

Yusuke: *laughs* Looks like no one likes kissing you Kuwabara.. except Yukina!

Hiei: *laughs insanely*

Kurama: *sighs for being ignored*

Yukina: ^-^ Aw Kuwa-chan. *puts hands on cheeks as he acts stupid and grins goofily again*

Girl: *walks in and sits beside Kurama* Sorry I took so long to come back!

Everybody else: *glances at girl and raise brow*

Kuwabara: Come back? You were never here were you?

Girl: *whacks Kuwabara on the head* Nope! I'm Naomi.. Keiko's mother's friend's uncle's girlfriend's sister's boyfriend's wife's daughter!

Botan Hitomi: *scratches head* Um...

BD: Ha ha! Yeah right! Hey, lets get this game started back up!!!

Naomi: So much for a big approach for me. *frowns*

Yusuke: *sighs* DRUM ROLL PLEASE!

Kuwabara: *starts beating the floor and gets slapped on the back of the head*

Yusuke: Sarcasm baka!

Botan: Yusuke, you have to teach me to do sarcasm as good as you. *smiles*

Yusuke: *smirks* I'm the master of it eh?

Botan: *nods*

Yusuke: The king.

Botan: *nods*

Yusuke: T- *gets slapped to shut up*

Botan: *spins bottle and lands on Shizuru*

Shizuru: *spins bottle and lands on BD--spins again and lands on Kuwabara--spins again and lands on herself*

Everybody: o.O

Shizuru: *spins again and lands on Yukina--spins again and lands back on Kuwabara-- spins again and lands on Kuwabara again-- spins again and lands on Hiei*

Hiei: Again!? *gets kissed really quick and grumbles--spins bottle and lands on himself-- spins again and lands on Naomi*

Naomi: Aw! I wanted to kiss- *blushes and kisses Hiei to stop talking-- spins and lands on Kurama* Ooo! I can kiss you now!

Kurama: No *chuckles* I have to spin. *spins and lands on Naomi*

Naomi: How about now? *kisses Kurama lovingly and passionately* X_x

Yusuke: *crosses arms* That was an old fart kiss.. like a wife and husband!

Naomi: Fine! *shockingly kisses Kurama again with more coerce in it*

Kurama: *falls backwards panting heavily after 15 seconds*

Hiei: Fox boy's really getting worked up. *smirks*

Kurama: I find you are too.. especially with your new girlfriend and all. *smirks and then gets glared at by BD and Hiei*

Naomi: *spins bottle really fast*

*spins for almost a minute as two girls run in the door and jumps on Hiei and Kurama*

Hiei: O.O Hn!!! *chokes from tight grip and shoves girl off*

Girl: *smirks an evil smirk like Hiei*

Yusuke: Who the hell are these people!?!? *glares at new guest*

Girl1: I'm Kia, pleasant to meet you all. *bows then flops down beside Hiei and stares at him with cold eyes*

Girl2: I'm Annie and I don't know who the heck she is! *looks at Hiei and then everyone else* Kurama invited me! *grins at Kurama*

Kia: Yeah me too!

BD: I came cause I wanted to and no one's going to put me out.

Hiei: I would if I felt like it.

BD: Yeah well you'll never feel like it you little o-

Hiei: *jumps in BD's face and glares* What did you say!!?!??!?

BD: SHORTY!!!

Hiei: Grr! *attempts to hit BD but is stopped by Kurama*

Kurama: Everybody calm down!

Kia: I like Kurama when he's all mad.

Annie: Hn.. *picks up bottle and looks in the inside confused*

BD: Duh! We're playing spin the bottle.

Annie: Like I didn't know that?

Kurama: *grabs locks of hair and pulls on them intensely* 

*bottle finally stops on Keiko*

Keiko: *wakes up from sleeping on Yusuke's shoulder* Aw.. I don't feel like kissing anymore. Can we go home Yusuke?

Yusuke: One more spin.

Keiko: *spins bottle slowly and points it to Yusuke*

Girls except Keiko BD: ^-^ Aw.

Keiko: *kisses Yusuke in a lovingly way and then pulls him towards the door*

Yusuke: Um, bye guys!! *smirks*

Everybody but Hiei BD: NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE!!!!

Yusuke: *rolls eyes and walks out with Keiko in his arms simply*

BD: Thank god! Who's turn is it???? *looks around the room and back at the bottle*

A/n: Woo boy! All that writing and I still have more people to do. No need to worry, I'll do you next chapter. *shakes hands* Oh and I'm sorry for the person who wanted to kiss Yusuke! Really. It was getting a bit crowded in there. Review and tell me if I'm getting your character right.


	5. Sayonara

A/n: Ok, this is the closing of reviews! This chapter will.. about wrap it up. YES NO MORE REVIEWS! You all that reviewed before I wrote this chapter will still be in it. Hope you like it! Review and you know.

Spin The Bottle and Shake It

Chapter 5 - Sayonara

Shizuru: Oh great. Now that Yusuke left, who's going to spin now?

Annie: I will! *spins bottle and lands on herself--then again and lands back on herself* o.O

Everybody else: o.O

Kuwabara: Guess you have to kiss yourself! ^-^

Annie: *perks lips*

Botan: No, just spin again!

Annie: *spins bottle and lands on a unknown girl sitting in the group*

Botan: Ah! *jumps back from the girl sitting beside her*

Girl: Hello! *grins cheerfully*

Kuwabara: Aw shucks!

Girl: I'm Aris, can I play too? *looks at everyone as they silently nods*

Hitomi: *answers cell phone as it rings* O hayo?! *frowns* Ok, I have to go. But can i just have one more kiss?

Kurama: Uh sure..

Hitomi: Cool! *kisses Hiei then Kurama then kisses Kuwabara on the cheek just so she won't seem cold* Ja ne! *waves at the girls*

Everybody but Hiei BD: Sayanora!

Hitomi: *walks out and another girl walks in*

Shizuru: Oh god, who's this chick now?? *rolls eyes*

Botan: *freezes up* JENNY!!

Jenny:.. *thinks* BOTAN!!! ::I'm making you a ningen/ferry girl ok?::

Botan Jenny: *hug!* 

Kuwabara: Um.. who is that Botan? *looks at the brunette(or what is you?? )*

Jenny: I'm Jenny! Koenma-sama's retired ferry girl! And no I'm not old. *blushes*

Botan: *blushes*

Kuwabara: Nice to meet you. I see all ferry girls are pretty and cheerful! *looks at Yukina glaring* But not as pretty as my Yukina! *hugs Yukina*

Botan Jenny: *glares at Kuwabara and whacks with oars*

Hiei: Hn. Kurama, can I go now?

Kurama: No, just a little while longer eh?

Hiei: Oh why am I asking you?

Yukina: You're supposed to be asking me. *smirks*

Hiei: Oh well?

Yukina: No!

Hiei. o.o *mumbles* Fine..

Jenny: Ooo! Whatcha all doing? Where's Yusuke!? *searches for Yusuke*

Botan: We're playing spin the bottle! ^-^

Jenny: Cool. ^-^

Annie: Oh yeah! Eh.. I spinned and it landed on her. *spins again and lands on Hiei*

Hiei: Why do every guest have to kiss me??? *gets kissed and tries to stay cool*

Kurama: Aw.. because they like you. 

Annie: Hn.. *blushes*

Hiei: *watches Annie blush* Demons shouldn't blush.. unless you're a weak one.

Annie: Hn!! *stops blushing* You're on short stuff! *stands on tip toes to stand in Hiei's face*

Hiei: Me? Shorty? Compared to you? *laughs out loud*

Annie: Gr! *whips out a katana and points at Hiei's chest*

Hiei: *freezes* Oh, so you have to catch me off guard? WELL DIE YOU ONNA! *whips katana out and stabs Annie in the stomach*

Kurama Yukina: HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and helps Annie*

Hiei: o.o Oops? *helps Annie too*

Kuwabara: *laughs as Hiei apologizes in a weird way*

Hiei: Oh shut up ya big oaf!!!!

Shizuru: Baby brother, that isn't funny ya know! *grabs Kuwabara by the collar* I'm going out with Sayko tonight and if you tell mom I'll kill you when I get home!

Kuwabara: *stops laughing at Hiei and laughs at Shizuru* Sayko's a loser.

Shizuru: O.O What did you say!?!? *starts punching Kuwabara in the face till he gets a black eye*

Kuwabara: *laughs silly while Yukina holds Shizuru off of him and falls out*

Yukina: *sighs* Kuwabara you're going to get yourself killed if you keep acting stupid this way!

Kuwabara: I'm sorry- ugh Yuki-chan... *falls back out*

Shizuru: See you guys! *takes out a pipe and lights it while walking out*

Botan Yukina: Bye Shizuru!

Annie: *gets patched around her waist* Stupid oni.

Hiei: Ugly oni.

Annie: Baka oni.

Hiei: ...Oaf headed oni.

Annie: S-

BD: *wakes up from small nap from the loud noise* Shut up!!! *takes out her katana and holds it to Annie's chin while glaring at Hiei*

Hiei: Please do.

Annie: *holds katana to Hiei's chin*

Hiei: *tries to decide who's chin to point katana at and decides to point it to Annie's*

Aris: Please calm down! Lets play more.

Kurama: Indeed. Calm down Hiei, has the ice cream ran to your head or something?

Hiei: Hn!!! *points katana at Kurama's chin* You just didn't say that!

Kurama: In fact I did. *slaps katana from chin* Somebody please spin that damn bottle!

Hiei: *grabs bottle hard and throws it as it hits Aris in the head and starts to spin on the ground*

Aris: *glares at Hiei and spins bottle as it lands on Botan--spins again and lands on Kuwabara*

Kuwabara: Heh..

Aris: *makes a weird face at Kuwabara as he tries to smile charmingly*

Kuwabara: Huh? What's your face twisting up for? Never seen a handsome guy smiling at you? *wink*

Aris: No it's actually-

Kuwabara: What!? You're saying I'm ugly? I can't stand this anymore everyone wants to kiss the other guys and not me! *stands up sadly and sits in the corner of the room*

Yukina: Aw.. *walks over and sits beside Kuwabara* I don't think you're.. ugly. *smile*

Kuwabara: *smiles* Aw thanks Yukina-chan.

Aris: But-

BD: You should be happy that he sat out! 

Aris: *nods and spins bottle again as it lands on Annie--spins again and lands on Kurama*

Kurama: *knowing what to do kisses Aris without comments*

Aris: *silence.. then jumps into Kurama's arms* I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!!!

Kurama: Uh-

Naomi: *from nowhere bursts out* NO! I LOVE MY KURAMA! BACK OFF!!!!

Aris: *still hugging Kurama* He's mine! *roars*

Naomi: *tackles Aris and starts cat fighting* Grr!!!

Hiei: *laughs evilly*

Kurama: *being squished* Ah!!! Stop it!!!!

Aris Naomi: *stops and gets off Kurama*

Kurama: o.o God, why can't you women settle things in a much easier way?

Botan: Oh, what about the men?! *shouts and gets in Kurama's face*

Kurama: *backs down* Uh-w-we-uh-

Botan: Sh-shut uh-up then!

Kurama: -.- Fine. *makes face of losing victory*

Jenny: Aw Botan, you're so mean!

Botan: Not really. ^-^ *hugs Kurama*

Aris Naomi: *glares and growls at Botan*

BD: This is starting to make me sick! *turns away*

Hiei: Yeah really.

BD Hiei: *looks at each other and turns away*

Naomi: Well why don't you leave!

BD: *turns head slowly to Naomi*

Naomi: *raises eye brows and shifts head side to side*

Kurama: Um ladies.. s-

BD: GET OUT OF MY WAY KITSUNE! *charges for Naomi*

Naomi: *moons BD ( with her pants still up)* 

Kurama: *holds BD back as she scrambles*

Girl: *appears from no where* I'd say that the girl you're holding back would kick the other girl's butt. While she kicks her butt I'll be claiming my visiting prize *walks over to the circle*

Everybody: *stops and stares at the awkwardly silent, calm girl sitting in the circle*

Kuwabara: *sitting in the corner with Yukina* Who are you??

Girl: *smiles* I'm Yuki-chan. I've come to play.. and take someone away with me.

Jenny: Who would that be Yuki? ^-^

Yuki: *looks at Kurama with no expression in her face* Kurama-kun.

Kurama: W-HUH!? For what?

Yuki: Because you're now officially mines.

Kurama: I am?

Yuki: *nods*

Naomi: He's not yours! He's not Aris! He's definitely not Botan's! He's mine! *clings onto Kurama's arm*

Kurama: *laughs nervously and tries pulling her off his arm*

Aris: Don't worry! I'll get her off of you! *pulls Naomi off and starts fighting again*

Yuki: *shakes head and sits quietly beside Kurama*

Aris Naomi: *sits out of circle fighting*

Kurama: Someone please spin the bottle. *pants*

Jenny: It's your turn though Kurama. o.O

Kurama: Oh. *spins and lands on Botan*

Jenny: Botan, you know you only have two guys to land on. ^-.~

Botan: I see. *spins and lands between Kurama and Hiei*

Kurama: *looks at Hiei*

Hiei: *looks at Kurama*

Aris: KISS HIEI!!!

Jenny: KISS KURAMA!!!!

Botan: Jenny, you like Hiei?

Jenny: No, I like Yusuke but he's unfortunately not here. *sighs*

Botan: Well I can tell you where he lives and you can go stalk him. ^-^

Jenny: Cool! But I want to kiss somebody first. 

Botan: Take my turn. :P

Jenny: Ok! ^-^ *waits for one of them to kiss her*

Hiei: *elbows Kurama*

Kurama: *rolls eyes and kisses Jenny because Hiei wouldn't.

Jenny: Mmm. ^-^ Ok! That address.

Botan: *tells Jenny where Yusuke lives while Kurama spins bottle and lands on Annie*

Aris: I didn't even notice she was still here. o.o

Annie: *snaps out of trance with Kurama*

Kurama: Your turn.

Annie: To kiss you?

Kurama: No.

Annie: Oh, *spins bottle and lands on Hiei*

Hiei: *sighs and lets Annie kiss him*

BD: *silence*

Jenny: AH! I HAVE TO GO GET YUSUKE! *runs out* (sorry for making your exit so short)

Botan: *shakes head*

Hiei: *spins bottle and lands on Yuki*

Yuki: *spins and lands on BD--spins again and lands on Aris, who now decides to join us but Naomi left (sorry for you too)--spins and lands Aris--spins again and lands on Hiei but turns it towards Kurama*

Kurama: That wasn't fair Yuki. *falls backward with Yuki kissing him* X_x

Aris: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *grabs Yuki by hair*

Yuki: *screams out from pain* Get off! Get off! *tosses Aris on top of Annie*

Annie: Gr! *helps Aris fight Yuki*

(please notice they're not getting scratched and bloody noses.. just trying to keep you all cute enough for Kurama and Hiei lol)

Kurama: Ok that's it. u_u *grabs Aris and puts her out of his room and locks door*

Aris: Kurama-chan! Please let me back in.. I won't fight anymore.

Kurama: *rolls eyes*

Girl: *sits in window frame staring at the group*

Yukina: Um.. who's this girl? *points at weird girl in window*

Girl: *jumps inside room and stands in a certain position* Konichiwa. I'm Sagoshi, the abandoned fox demon. *throws white rose at wall but falls out* Ah forget it! *sits down beside Botan.

Everybody but Botan Sagoshi: *looks at the two and sees a similarity with the hair*

Kuwabara: What are you?

Sagoshi: I'm a demon I said!

BD: Hey why you got to shout for? We can all hear.

Everybody but BD Sagoshi: Uh oh.

Botan: The world is going to go into flames now! *hides behind Kurama*

Sagoshi: Yes, that's good that you can hear. Now take your hearing aids back out!

BD: O.O She didn't just back talk to me.

Hiei: *smirks*

Sagoshi: Matter of fact I did.

BD: No she didn't. 

Hiei: She did! *smirks more*

BD: Die you blue bimbo headed cat oni!!!! *charges at Sagoshi as she disappears*

Sagoshi: *appears behind BD and kicks her*

Hiei: Wow, you're almost as fast as me.

Sagoshi: Wrong, I've seen your speed. Mine is twice as fast as--AH!!! *gets smacked down*

BD: You never hit BD!!!

Hiei: Heh, then how'd she catch you off guard?

Sagoshi: *growls*

Kurama: *sits BD and Sagoshi down* If this disturbance happens again I-

Botan: MAD SMACK DOWN! ^-^ *throws peace sign up*

BD: *smirks*

Kuwabara: *laughs*

Yukina: Huh? What? *wakes up

Kuwabara: OH I'M SO SORRY PUDDING FOR WAKING YOU UP!

Yukina: It's ok Kuwa-AH!

Hiei: *grabs Kuwabara's collar* Never call her that again!

Yukina: Hiei!!

Hiei: *backs off*

Yukina: I'm tired of this game. I'm sure there's much more things to do at Genkai's. Ja ne. *walks out*

Kuwabara: Yukina! *runs to door but slams into it while Aris screams in pain from her hand in the door* Oh my bad. *opens door and pushes Aris out then slams door back*

Hiei: You don't need to follow her everywhere she goes.

Kuwabara: I can do as I please! But right now I don't feel like going to the hag's place.

Botan: That's really mean Kuwabara. *glares*

Kuwabara: So what?

Botan: *makes a face and shrugs*

Sagoshi: *silently stares at Hiei as he stares at BD*

BD: *looks at Hiei*

Hiei: *looks at Sagoshi*

Sagoshi: *hesitatingly looks at Kurama* (I got this from my bio! ^-^)

Kurama: *looks at Botan*

Botan: *looks around then sees Kuwabara*

Kuwabara: *looks around and finds nobody else* Hey, where's that other girl?

Botan: Oh you mean that one? *points at Annie sleeping on Kurama's bed*

Kuwabara: Oh.

Kurama: o.o *wakes Annie up as she gazes at Kurama*

Annie: Konbowa.. *yawns and rolls over to go back to sleep*

Kurama: o.O Um, maybe I should let her sleep.

Everybody else: *shrugs*

Kurama: Oh well. *spins bottle and as someone picks it up*

Girl: Hn.. why are you spinning a bottle?

Kurama: *looks up to see a girl looking down at him* Who are you now?

Girl: I'm Hanna. *does a smile that makes Kurama melt*

Kurama: Hello Hanna. ^-^

Aris: WHO'S HANNA! HANNA STAY AWAY FROM MY KURAMA! *shouts and bangs on door*

Hanna: *looks at door weirdly and sits down beside Kurama*

Botan: Konichiwa Hanna!

Hanna: *nods*

Hiei: *looks at BD, then Sagoshi and then Hanna*

Sagoshi: *kisses Hiei and Kurama shockingly as everyone's confused*

Kurama: Ok, no more! I'm going to bed! Everybody out! *grabs Sagoshi and BD--then Hanna who kisses him before getting kicked out-- then Yuki* AH! *sighs with relief*

Botan: I wonder how they all found your house.

Hiei: *smirks*

Kurama Botan: Hiei?

Hiei: Stupid kitsune, just take the sign out of your front yard that says "The Minamino's!"

Kurama: There isn't a sign in my yard.

Hiei: Yeah I know. I put one there.

Kurama: Why?

Hiei: *shrugs* Just wanted to have fun. But now you're address is going to spread through your school and everybody is going to be over here!

Botan: ^-^

Annie: *talks in sleep* Shuichi-chan is not--*yawns and falls back to sleep*

Kurama: Ah, I forgot her! *grabs Annie while sleeping and throws her out of his room* There.

Hiei: Haven't you forgotten somebody?

Kurama: Um *glances to see Kuwabara* Oh yeah! See ya Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: I was going to stay over but.. since you're kicking me out-

Kurama: Sure you can stay Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: No, no, no. I'll just go to Yukina!!! *runs out before Hiei could notice what he said*

Hiei: Gr! *rubs face roughly*

Kurama: *snickers* ^-^

Botan: ^-^

Hiei: Shut it kitsune and death deity!

Botan: 'Hmm that's a good new name.' *falls into a trance with Kurama's floor*

Kurama: o.O Um?

Botan: *snaps out and looks at Kurama* OH! I'm staying. ^-^

Hiei: No you're not! *grabs Botan and throws her out of the door*

Kurama: *opens door and pulls Botan back in* Hiei, it's fine.

Hiei: Oh.. I see. It's *points at Botan* FINE!!! *wink*

Kurama: 

Botan: ^-^ *sticks tongue out at Hiei*

Hiei: *takes out katana and points it at Botan's tongue* Cut the silly crap ferry, I'm going to bed. *lays on floor beside Kurama's bed.

Botan Kurama: Aw. ^-^

Botan: *jumps in Kurama's bed before he does*

Kurama: *lays on floor*

Botan: u_u Hmph!

Kurama: What??

Botan: Nothing.. *silence* WE'RE PLAYING TOMORROW RIGHT!?!

Kurama: No way!

Botan: Onegai???

Kurama: *sighs* Fine.

A/n: **Some people **from this chapter will **come back**.. like the people who I likes character's the best. Sorry if I didn't let you kiss somebody. I must have forgotten. I still have a lot to go! ^-^ Review!

****

P.S. Deadline's passed buddy, sorry. 


	6. Last Kiss

A/n: This is last chapter and it's probably going to be hard and long to do. If you do not be able to be in this then I'm sorry. Maybe you reviewed too late. R/r.

Spin The Bottle and Shake It

Chapter 6 - Last Kiss

Kurama: *walks in from long tired day of school to hear Hiei and Botan in his room laughing* 'Huh?' *hears things a little unclear and walks in to see them watching Sanford and Son* Oh hey guys.

Botan: *jumps and runs over to hug Kurama* Hello Kurama!!!

Hiei: Hey kitsune. 

Kurama: What you guys doing still here? *still being hugged*

Botan: I was bored and Hiei was the only other person available. 

Hiei: Hey.. she coerced me into staying here with her though. *tries to make it seem he didn't like her like that*

Kurama: Oh I'm sure that's the only way you would stay. *chuckle*

Botan: No, I have other ways.

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: Like?

Botan: Never mind that.

"Ding-dong"

Botan: I go it! ^-^ *runs to door as Kurama looks over to Hiei who does a sideways smirk*

BD: *walks into room holding onto Botan's ponytail* She almost got killed by not letting me in. ^-^

Botan: *nervously laughs*

Kurama: What are you doing here?

BD Hiei: Hn. *looks at each other and back to Kurama*

Botan: Oh I see, they like each other.

Hiei: *turns head slowly towards Botan as she backs away on her rump* 

Botan: J/K!!! n_n'

BD: *smirks behind hand*

Kurama: So?

BD: We're playing more of that kiss the bottle right?

Botan: Spin the bottle.

BD: Yeah.

Botan: Yeah.

Kurama: No.

Hiei: *stays quiet*

Botan: And majority rules! *throws peace sign in Kurama's face and gets her hand smacked away*

Kurama: No!

Botan: o.o *low voice* Why not?

BD: o.O

Kurama: *looks away from Botan's begging face*

BD: *turns Kurama's head to Botan as she does her big puppy eyes*

Kurama: *sighs* Sorry, I meant-

Botan BD: *smiles*

Kurama: No.

Botan BD: *frowns*

Kurama: Ok ok! Just a few more rounds. *calls Kuwabara and Yusuke,* Kuwabara and Yukina can't come. Kuwabara said they're going out somewhere. Bad liar.. Yusuke's coming but not wit Keiko.

Botan: Why not?

Kurama: I don't know. *shrugs* He thought maybe girls that came over would want to kiss him without him being slapped or they getting threatened. ^-^'

Botan: Good idea. *rubs chin*

BD: *calls someone herself as everyone looks at her* What? It's just my mom.

Hiei: Hn..

Kurama Botan: u_u 

Girl: Hello.

Everybody: *looks up and sees a girl floating in the air*

Girl: Konichiwa! My name is Swen. May I play? *tilts head*

Kurama: Sure. *rests head on palms and elbows on knees* But um, where did you come from?

Swen: That doesn't matter! *sits between BD and Hiei*

BD: Oh I like how you just come over and sit here, can't you sit somewhere else?

Swen: Oh, I didn't know Hiei had a girlfriend. :P

BD: *takes out katana*

Swen: Um, I'll be moving now! *moves between Botan and Kurama*

Botan: Great BD, now look where she's sitting. *crosses arms*

Swen: Ok... *sits between Hiei and Botan* There!

Everybody: ^-^ *silence*

*SLAM!*

Yusuke: *walks in mumbling with some girls examining his face and hair closely* Hey- *swings at the girls* -guys. *sits between Hiei and Swen*

Everybody: Hey Yusuke.

Girl1: Hello again Kurama. *leaves Yusuke and sits on Kurama's lap* Remember me?

Kurama: O.O

Girl1: Sagoshi...

Kurama: u_u *sits girl beside him*

BD: Yeah, the girl who better watch it. *growls*

Sagoshi: *ignores BD and chatters with Kurama* ^-^

Girl2: *frowns* I wanna sit next to Kuramaaaa. *whines loudly*

BD Hiei: *covers ears* 

Kurama: *looks to see Botan sitting beside, then sees Sagoshi on the other side* Well uh, I'm sorry but-

Girl2: I knew you had a thing for blue headed girls.

Everybody else: *laughs*

Botan: *starts babbling about her blue hair*

Girl2: That's ok.. I guess. *frowns* I'll just sit-

Kurama: *shoves Botan over and makes a spot* -here.

Girl2: *sits beside Kurama smiling*

Botan: Who are you? *rubs head*

Girl2: My name is Hiru. *smiles shyly noticing everybody looking at her*

Everybody: *watches Hiru act angelic* Oh she's a devil inside, yeah. *mumbles and mumbles*

Hiru: What's everybody doing on the floor by the way?

Kurama: We're playing spin the bottle. *sighs*

Hiru: I never played before but I know the deal. *smiles again*

Botan: Ok! *grabs bottle*

Girl: Hey, hey wait a minute.*walks in from Kurama's open door and hears his mom shouting something* I know you weren't going to start without me.

BD: Oh and you're some kind of special privileged person? o.O

Girl: Never said that, but I'm special. *shoves Hiru over and sits between her and Kurama*

Hiru: Hey! *crosses arms*

Girl: I'm not low, I just have to sit to Mr. Sexy. *cuddles up with Kurama as he sighs once again*

BD: Ha! What's your name?

Girl: ValarSpawn. *sees everybody looking at her leather outfit with flames going up the side and a chain with lighters hanging on it* Oh.. I love watching stuff burn.

Hiru: Oh she scares me. *sarcastically*

ValarSpawn: Don't fear me, I just like fire alot! ^-^ *flicks lighter as Hiei watches with compassion*

BD: Hmph.

Botan: You and Kurama look like sister and brother. *notices green eyes and red hair*

ValarSpawn: No, we look like made-for-each-others! *tightens grip around Kurama*

Kurama: *does nothing but sits silently* Can we just play?

Yusuke: Good idea. *startles everybody*

Hiei: I was beginning to think you weren't here.

Yusuke: *smirk* I fell into a trance with ValarSpawn whatever her name is.

ValarSpawn: *smirk*

Botan: I'm telling Keiko! u_u

Aris: *walks up the stairs and screams, looking in Kurama's room, charges towards ValarSpawn* GET OFF KURAMA-KUN!!!!

Everybody else: Oh god. *sighs*

Aris: Kurama-kun. *kisses his face all over, shoving ValarSpawn off of him* I missed you so much. Oh Kurama! *kiss kiss kiss*

Kurama: *puts Aris in closet and puts a lock on the door* 

ValarSpawn: If she ever do that again, I swear she'll be crisp by the end of the day.

BD Hiei: *smirks* _'I think I like her attitude'_

Botan: I'm starting now! *spins bottle and lands on Yusuke*

Yusuke: *spins and lands on Hiru*

Hiru: *blushes*

Yusuke: Cut that angelic crap and get over here. *kisses Hiru as her head turns extremely red* x_X I'm really going to enjoy Keiko not being here.

Botan: Yusuke, don't think I'm not gonna-

Yusuke: *puts hand over Botan's mouth and watches Hiru spin the bottle softly*

*bottle lands between Swen and Hiei*

Swen: *shrugs and spins, landing on Yusuke again* 

Yusuke: This is my lucky day! *grabs and kiss kiss kiss* x_X

Kurama Hiei: *laughs*

Botan: *whacks Yusuke in the head*

Yusuke: Sheesh, don't get jealous because I'm kissing other girls. It's Keiko's job! *gets whacked again*

Yusuke: *spins and lands on Sagoshi*

Sagoshi: *taps bottle and lands on Kurama- kisses him and falls backwards*

ValarSpawn: Ok doll baby. *grabs by hair and pulls her off* Limited time only.

Sagoshi: *takes katana out* Keep your paws off of me. *glares*

ValarSpawn: _Whatever._

Kurama: *spins and lands on Hiru*

Hiru: *blushes again*

Botan: Her face is like a flick on flick off device. n_n

Kurama: _'As long as she doesn't act wild like everybody else, I take interest'_ *kisses Hiru with all his passion and hears alot of moaning from Botan, Sagoshi and ValarSpawn*

Hiru: OMG! *faints with pleasure*

Hiei Kurama: *smirks*

Hiei: What did you DO?

Kurama: A little more action.

Botan: You d-didn't- *covers mouth* GIVE HER TONGUE!!!!

Kurama: *smirks more*

BD Hiei: *attempts to puke*

Yusuke: Kurama's a beast! *laughs out loud*

Kurama: *acts cool*

ValarSpawn: Hmph, I'll give you way more action than that!

Kurama: *hesitates*

ValarSpawn: *quirks eyebrows*

*lots of wind lead attention towards the window frame, seeing another girl who looks almost like ValarSpawn*

Girl: Hey! Hey, I want to play. Give me that bottle. *grabs off floor*

Yusuke: Hmm.. *checks girl out*

Rika: *sees Yusuke staring* What are you looking at? *Yusuke looks away and she spins the bottle*

Kurama: Thanks for introducing yourself.

Rika: Rika. *bottle lands on herself*

Botan: You-RIKA! *gets gaped at* Um.. heh heh.

Rika: *spins again and lands on Swen-- spins again and lands on BD-- spins again and lands on the still sleeping Hiru-- spins again and finally lands on Yusuke*

Yusuke: WAHOO!!! *grabs and kisses, makes her fall back*

Rika: *kicks Yusuke in his unpleasant area and laughs*

Botan: Yusuke you're such a dog! *whacks him more*

Hiei Kurama: Ouch. *laughs*

Rika: Hmph! u_u *spins bottle and lands on Botan*

Botan: *spins bottle and lands on some girl*

Girl: Hi.

Everybody: Hi.... *silence*

Girl: I'm David.

Everybody: *laughs out loud*

Yusuke: What kind of girl name is 'David!?' *laughs more*

David: Well then it's Ivy! *glares*

Yusuke: That's better now come sit on daddy's lap. *smirks evilly again*

Hiei: *keeps laughing*

Botan: *whacks Yusuke again*

Yusuke: Ok with that freaking broom!!

Botan: It's an oar!

Yusuke: Whatever. *rubs head*

Ivy: *sits in Yusuke's lap as he gasp*

Hiei: I can't believe she done it too.

Ivy: *sits beside him*

Yusuke: Mind giving me your number now? *quirks eyebrows*

Ivy: *smacks Yusuke*

Yusuke: Ouch.. GIRLS ARE ABUSIVE TODAY!!! What, are you all on your periods?

Kuwabara: *laughs* Good one Urameshi! *shouts from Kurama's bathroom*

Girls: *grumbles*

Kurama: Kuwabara, when did you get in here!?

Kuwabara: I've been in this bathroom about 20 minutes now!

Yusuke Hiei: *snickers*

Hiei: Don't strangle yourself baka! *stutters when seeing some girl block their view*

Girl: Hn, what everybody looking at me for? *looks behind her and sees Kuwabara-- screams*

Kuwabara: Huh? Hey! You saying I'm ugly!?!?

Girl: If you weren't a baka your question would be already answered. *giggles and walked into room* I'm Senshi!

Botan: Hey, remember Shishi? *silence* Never mind. u_u

Yusuke: Botan, you're not funny. u_u

Botan: Shut up!! *glares hard*

Yusuke: I'm just kidding Botan. *nuzzles head against her cheek*

Botan: *whacks him again and breaks oar* God DAMNIT!

Everybody: *gasps!!!*

BD: Booootan! *whistles* I've never thought of someone like you using profanity.

Botan: *covers mouth*

Kurama: *elbows Botan*

Botan: It slipped...

Yusuke: You deserved it! u_u *gets smacked* OUCH!

Botan: Now.. Ivy it's your turn.

Ivy: Damn right it is, hand me that bottle! *grabs bottle and spins it and hums 'Dancing Queens'*

Botan: ^-^ *begins singing* _Looking out for the place to go-_

Ivy: *gasps* _Where they play the right music, getting in the swing-_

Sagoshi: _You come in to look for a king. Anybody could be that guy- _*smiles*

BD Hiei ValarSpawn: *covers ears*

Yusuke Kurama: *looks around confused*

Hiru: *wakes up* _Night is young and the music's high. With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. _

Swen: _You're in the mood for a dance-_

Girls except BD ValarSpawn: *looks at BD and Hiei and keeps singing* _And when you get the chaaaance..._

Hiei: *mumbles* Shut up...

Girls except BD ValarSpawn: *jumps up* _You are the Dancing Queen! Young and sweet, only seventeeeeeen. Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah!_

Hiei: SHUT UP!!!!! *girls shut up except Botan*

BD: Thank you... *shakes head*

ValarSpawn: For real. *holds head as if she has a headache*

Botan: _You can daaaance! You can jive. Having the time of your liiiife. Ooo! See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the- *_feels two katanas being held to chin and shuts up*

BD: I was just beginning to dislike you. u_u *ValarSpawn nods*

Botan: *blushes*

Yusuke: Sounded like a broken record. *gets slapped like 10 times!*

Kuwabara: Who's turn is it? *looks at bottle pointing towards him*

Ivy: AHHH!!!!

Everybody: *points at Ivy as she shakes her head*

Kuwabara: I'm tired of everybody- *gets kissed to shut up* x_X 

Ivy: *coughs*

Sagoshi: Jeez, how could you stand that!? *acts like she's puking*

Kuwabara: Ok shrimp substitute! Don't make me hit a girl!

BD: Remember she's a demon. *crosses arms*

Kuwabara: Oh yeah! *pounds fist*

Sagoshi: *stands lets take this outside you big UGLY OAF!

Kuwabara: What's with the oaf insult? OH WELL! Bring it little missy! *drags Sagoshi outside*

Yusuke: *sighs* Kuwabara's gonna get his ass kicked. *looks around to see only Botan, Kurama, Hiei, BD, Ivy and ValarSpawn* Hey, where did Ms. Sexy ass go?

Botan: Yusuke!

Yusuke: _Yusuke! _*gets slapped*

ValarSpawn: They went to go watch the fight, now.. *clings to Kurama* that gives me more quality time with Kurama-chan. *kiss kiss kiss*

Kurama: -.- *keeps getting kissed*

Hiei: Ok cut the kissing crap it's disgusting!

BD: *sighs* Somebody better spin that bottle before I shove it up somebody's ass!!!!

Yusuke: *laughs so hard he chokes*

Ivy: I got you Yusuke! *begins to squeeze Yusuke around the waist*

Yusuke: No.. stop *cough* stop!!!! *coughs more* AY!!!!

Ivy: *laughs insanely*

Botan: *laughs*

Kurama: *laughs while being kissed*

Aris: KURAMA!!!!! KURAMA!!!! HEY WHOEVER'S SITTING NEXT TO KURAMA IS GONNA GET A BEAT DOWN WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE! *bangs on door till it busts open*

Everybody: Uh oh...

Aris: O.O *sees Kurama being kissed by ValarSpawn* NOOOOOO!! *begins a cat fight*

Kurama: ARIS WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! *everybody freezes.. hearing echoes.. birds watch from outside*

Everybody: *gasps* KURAMA!?

Shiori: Shuichi, are you alright? *stomps up stairs*

Kurama: *shoves ValarSpawn, BD, Aris, and Ivy out the window* Uh, yes kasaan?

Shiori: *glances around room to see Hiei, Botan, Kurama and Yusuke* What's going on? *sees glass bottle in middle of floor*

Kurama: Nothing. *plays like he's innocent*

ValarSpawn: *whispers* Introduce me to you mom!

Kurama: *laughs nervously as Shiori walks to window*

ValarSpawn: *hops in* Whew! My shoe fell off out there. Hello Ms. Minamino. *plays like she's a good girl and puts her heel back on*

Shiori: Um.. hello. Who is this Shuichi-chan?

Kurama: Um-

ValarSpawn: His girlfriend. *walks over and wraps arm around his neck* 

Shiori: *watches Aris fall in window*

Aris: No, *laughs fake* He's actually my boyfriend, that's my friend.

Ivy: *falls in window with BD* Ouch!

Shiori: Shuichi!? O.O Who are all these girls?

Botan Yusuke Hiei: *watches like they don't know them*

Botan: Yeah! *stands up and puts hands on hips*

Shiori: Isn't this your girlfriend? *looks at blue hair*

Sagoshi: *walks in panting* Whew. I kicked his ass.

Shiori: *gasp* Who's?!

Kuwabara: *comes in rubbing cheek* I couldn't stand fighting a girl

Hiei: *snickers*

Shiori: Oh my goodness! *examines Kuwabara* What's going on!?!

Kurama: Uh heh, heh... *falls out as Botan catches him*

ValarSpawn Sagoshi Aris: *bumps heads trying to catch him* HEY!!! MOVE IT! *glares at Botan and argues*

Yusuke: Whelp! Time to go. *walks out room*

Kuwabara: Uh.. homework, woo boy! *runs out behind Yusuke*

Hiei: *jumps out window with BD*

Shiori: *clears throat as they stop and smile innocently*

Aris: I'm his girlfriend, nice to meet you Mrs. Minamino! *shakes hand*

ValarSpawn: *grabs Shiori's hand and shakes it* There's been a misunderstanding.

Sagoshi: *shoves ValarSpawn and shakes Shiori's hands* No, I'm Shuichi's girlfriend.

Shiori: *grabs hair* I don't care who the hell you are! Get _out _of my house. *shocks herself*

Sagoshi Aris ValarSpawn: *runs out of house as fast as they could*

Botan: *sees Shiori gaping at her* Uh heh... I'm his friend?

Shiori: *wakes Kurama up* Shuichi, you have alot to explain! *walks out of room and slams door*

Kurama: *sighs sitting up*

Botan: Don't worry Kurama-kun I'll help you explain. *puts a helping hand on Kurama's shoulder*

Kurama: *smiles*

Botan: Now that everybody's gone lets make up for our fights! *grabs Kurama and kisses him*

Shiori: *walks back in room* Shuichi-chan supper's read- *clears throat again* Now you REALLY have alot to explain mister!

Botan: ^-^ Maybe not! *jumps out window and tries to fly away on oar but fails so starts running like everybody else*

Kurama: *screams!!!*

****

A/n: Lol, I couldn't think of a better way to end it. You're character wasn't in here and you reviewed? Sorry, well I guess you reviewed a little too late. All of you that was in here, I hope you are satisfied and I played your char. correctly. If not, gomen for that too. Thanks for reviewing, ja ne! ^-^


End file.
